


Howlers

by unintelligible_mumbling



Series: Two of a kind [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Marauders, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 10:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17486438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unintelligible_mumbling/pseuds/unintelligible_mumbling
Summary: Remus gets a howler from Sirius and his fiancé, (Y/N) on his first day at Hogwarts.So basically, how you and Sirius become every Hogwarts students’ OTP.





	Howlers

**Author's Note:**

> So I did have a Starwars Army AU ready to post (aswell a small a bunch of others that are extremely cringey and unrealistic) but hey, I though I might just make this a sequel cuz I’ve been meaning to post this since June 2018.
> 
> Enjoy,

“MOONY!” Boomed through the great hall as Remus’ face turned a bright red as startled students and teachers looked up to him. “It’s Padfoot!” The envelope yelled. “And (Y/N) !” A second voice called, though a lot quieter than the first. (Y/N) was Sirius’ fiancé. 

“We know it was your first day so-“ a beep cut off the man. “What’s that?” (Y/N) questioned nobody in general. “Damn it, dinner” he hissed, the thumping of footsteps echoed as Sirius ran for the oven whilst (Y/N) heartily laughed at his forgetfulness. 

“Heya Remy. He was gonna ask if you could come for Christmas before he got sidetracked. We deserve to catch up after what is it now...6 months. Oh and by the way we saw Prongs’ and Lil’s kid in the paper with the car. Tell him that his Godfather is proud and that his Godmother is slightly disappointed but still proud.” She said before sharp coughing cut her off. “Sirius I swear to god if you set that kitchen on fire again you’re going to be sleeping on the sofa!” She snapped at her fiancé causing most of the teachers that knew him to chuckle. 

“Oh, I know what I was gonna ask!” Sirius suddenly shouted, crashing into the living room. “Can you find the marauder's map n- actually...” scuffling and muttering on the back replaced his rapid speaking. “Sirius?” Was all that was heard before silence for a few minutes and the Great hall filled with curious mutters.

“Well, turns out I’ll meet you in a minute. Watch out for Padfoot, he’s coming to you, Mooney.” The envelope shredded up before piling on the floor near Remus’ plate. 

“Snivelous!” Barked through the Great hall and all heads turned in the direction of the disruption. Sirius’ face was plastered with a wolfish grin as he rushed up the steps to the teacher's table whilst most of the students laughed at an angry Snape who was still tortured by the nickname. “Mooney! I’ve missed you!” He sang as his toned arms wrapped around the man’s shoulders. 

“And Snape, haven’t missed you all that much. Your still a slimeball I see” he shot at the greasy haired man. “Minnie, Albus! Pleasure as always” he told the teachers with a bow, Minerva glaring and Albus grinning in response.

Heads turned back to the door as it slammed open again and a pissed off (Y/H/C) haired woman marched in, her hair turning an angry red to match her frustration (weeks after her and Sirius started dating he put a spell- a VERY permanent spell- on her so her hair matched her emotions) She was standing next to her fiancé within seconds, grabbing his ear and pulling him away from the teachers. (Y/N) stood him a safe distance away before turning to her friend, pouring salt in his water and syrup over his food with a pat on his head as she did every morning for the 7 years they where friends before turning back to her fiancé. 

“Out. Now” she ordered, clicking her fingers and pointing to the door as she did so. As she went to follow after him her eyes caught a green pair and she stopped in her tracks. “Harry?” She questioned. “Umm...hi” he replied awkwardly. “Snuffles you owe me 10 Galleons. I bloody told ya James didn’t do his hair like that on purpose,” she called to Sirius before strolling out, leaving the whole of the great hall in confusion.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked! Tell me what you think! 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are deeply appreciated.
> 
> Thanks for reading Xx


End file.
